Tis The Season To Be Amourshipping
by MasterClass60
Summary: A holiday one shot for your viewing pleasure. Disclaimer- I own nothing.


Christmas is right around the corner. What better way to get ready for this magical holiday then with a one shot? Plus, what ship is more magical than Amourshipping? In other words, Ash and Serena is like Christmas cookies and hot cocoa, a match made in heaven. So, without further ado, let's "ho, ho, ho" over to Kalos.

If there was one place that everyone wanted to be at during Christmas, it's Kalos. Especially if you live in Vaniville Town. Since it snows a lot in Kalos, Vaniville Town is like a winter wonderland. Plus, it just has a certain something that makes the people who live there feel magical around the holidays. It's that same time kind of feeling that our heroes are feeling as they arrive to spend Christmas with Serena and her mom. As they walk to the entrance of her home, Rhyhorn noticed that Serena was arriving as it ran towards her. When she noticed that it was charging towards her, before she could say anything, Rhyhorn tackles her into a fresh snow back as he licked her in affection. Serena laughed for a bit before Rhyhorn backed off for a minute so she could stand. As she petted Rhyhorn, who was enjoying it, a Fletchling flew from an open window as it joined in with the group, landing on top of Serena's hat. Of course it chirped its hellos as Serena said hello to it. Bonnie admired the little reunion scene as she says,"I wish I could cuddle up with them too."

While this went on, Grace was busy in the kitchen when she saw Fletchling fly out. Wanting to know why, she grabbed on a coat as she went out to find it. Turned out she didn't need to go far as she saw it with Serena and her friends. When she walked up to them, she tapped her daughter on the shoulder to grab her attention. When Serena turned to see who it was, she instantly screamed,"Mom," before hugging her with her mom hugging back. As Ash, Bonnie and Clemont take rurns saying hi to her, Grace smiled and say,"It's so great that you all get to join us for the holidays." Ash says,"It's great you invited us. Since flights back to Kanto were cancelled cause of the snowstorm, even though I can't spend Christmas, at least I get to spend it with my friends." Clemont then mentions,"We're just glad that we all get to have more time together." Bonnie says,"We'll get to have so much fun."

Grace invited everyone inside so they can warm up. What they didn't know was that there was a surprise waiting for them inside. When everyone was in, Ash was the first to something he didn't expect to see, a Mr Mime bringing a tray of biscuits with tea and small tea cups to drink it in. Ash, seeing this, felt a bit at home seeing the Mr Mime. He then breaks the silence, saying,"I didn't know you had a Mr Mime Serena." Serena was as confused as the Lumious siblings were as she says,"I didn't know either." Grace then says,"Actually, it belongs to someone else who's staying with us for Christmas." When everyone was about to ask, a woman who was holding a spatula cane from the kitchen and instantly said," Mimey's with me." Ash instantly ran in and hugged the woman as he kept saying,"Mom, it's so great to see you."

As Delia introduced herself to Clemont and Bonnie, she turned to Serena and said,"You've grown so much since I last saw you at the summer camp." When Serena asks how she knew her, Grace says,"Delia and I actually used to be close friends. When she told me about the snowstorm coming to Kanto, I invited her to stay with me so she wouldn't have to be snowed in. Plus, when I told her about Ash spending the holidays with Serena and me, she took it as an opportunity to see him again." That made sense as Ash says happily,"This is awesome. I get to spend Christmas with my mom and my friends. This is the best Christmas ever"! Everyone seemed to have the same vibe until Ash's stomach rumbled. Luckily, Delia says,"I just happened to be finished making lunch. You're welcome to have as much as you want." It sounded intriguing as everyone soon got unbundled and sitting at a table.

The house was decorated nicely for Christmas. The tree was lit up with sparkly decorations, the garland was hung on the railings and top of the walls. Finally, the decor was just simply marvelous. What was also marvelous was Delia's cooking. Everyone was asking for seconds since it was really good. Once everyone was full, Grace then says that if they had any gifts, they could place them under the tree. First Clemont went, then Bonnie, then Ash, and finally, Serena. However, she kept one gift in her pocket because it was for Ash and she wanted to give ot to him as a surprise. Grace seemed to notice as she smiled at the small movement. The rest of the day, they all spent baking cookies, being out in snow, having fun in general. When nighttime came around, Delia and Grace slept in one room, Clemont and Bonnie slept on the couch while Ash and Serena slept in Serena's room. Serena couldn't help but blush at the small scenario, but fell back asleep, excited for Christmas morning.

When morning came, Bonnie was the first to wake up as she kept shouting,"It's Christmas," loud enough that if you were 100 miles from standing in the middle of the house, you'd still hear her. Everyone was awake as they rushed down and gathered around the tree. As everyone sat down, Serena was next to Ash, causing her to blush a bit before regaining her composure. Ash first passed down his presents to everyone. Delia got Spritzee scented perfume, Grace got special Rhyhorn racing gloves and goggles, Clemont got a new tool box with a holder for his blue prints, Bonnie got Pikachu and Froakie onesies and Serena got a ruby heart necklace. Everyone was impressed with it as Serena had a tomato berry color blush on her face as she smiled and said thank you to Ash. When she asked Ash how he was able to afford it, he said,"Saving a lot of money can really pull off in the end."

Clemont then went as Delia got a robotic ingredient measurer, Delia got a flying GPS, Ash got a new version of the excercise machine made long ago, Serena got a new version of the robo partner dance that coukd help her learn new dances that could be used for routines. Bonnie got a huge book that had so many pictures of cute, baby pokemon. Speaking of Bonnie, it was her turn to pass out presents. They were all drawings as she explained," They are all drawings of you in the moment I believe you were the most awesome." She did 2 drawing of everyone together as she gave them to Delia and Grace as Delia says,"The handiwork is amazing." She gave Ash his drawing as it was when he and Greninja were in perfect sync. Clemont's drawing was when he was battling Ash in Lumious City. Serena's drawing was when she was in the Masterclass. Everyone loved their drawings as they thanked Bonnie.

Serena was last to go as she passed out each present one by one. Bonnie was first as she got a hand sewn Pancham plushie. It was adorable as Bonnie snuggled with it. Clemont was next as his gift was a tool box cover that was electricity insulated. Plus, it was labeled Clemont with bright letters. Clemont had a bright smile as he thanked Serena. She then gave her mom a picture of when she was in the Anistar City showcase. It made Grace smile as they hugged it out fir a minute. Delia received a baking set as she hugged Serena now, a little harder but still enough to show some love. Now, it was time for Ash to receive his present. Serena reached into her pocket as she pulled out the present for him.

She gave it to Ash as she turned as red as her waistcoat and fedora was. When Ash opened it, it was a pokeball inside of it. When Ash grabbed the pokeball and called out the pokemon inside, it turned out to be a Dunsparce, a shiny one to be exact. That wasn't even the best part about it. There was a note on Dunsparce as he grabbed the note and began to read it. It said _There's more than one way to show affection. Hear this now that I have your full attention. I know you'll make Dunsparce more comfortable than a glove. Treat it with how I feel about you, love._ Ash looked up from the note at Serena, who smiled and was about to say something until she and Ash looked up. Above the two of them was Fletchling, who had a piece of mistletoe in its beak. Delia smiles as she says,"Looks like you two are under the mistletoe. You know what that means"? When Ash says,"It's time for breakfast," everyone just groaned as Serena decided to set him straight.

She smiles and says," Ash, when two people, mainly a boy and a girl, are under the mistletoe, they do this." Then, Serena grabbed Ash and got him into a passionate kiss. It surprised everyone as for once in his life, Ash wasn't dense about something. He then kissed Serena as Serena felt that this was the best moment of her entire life. And so, underneath the mistletoe on Christmas Day, both Ash and Serena got something very special they've always wanted, the love and admiration for one another.

That was amazing. Nothing like a little holiday themed one shot to really get into the holiday spirit. Happy holidays everyone and Merry Christmas!


End file.
